Mobile devices including smartphones, tablets and wearable devices have become commonplace in today's society. These devices provide many different kinds of functionality through applications and hardware components. These applications typically have a user interface (UI) that allows users to interact with the application. The UI may have static elements as well as transient elements that change over time. In some cases, the transient elements may change at times that are undesirable to users.